Stranger
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is a songfic by Hilary Duff. Hermione and Ron are dating but, at the time, Ron's whole demeanor and behavior has changed. Due to that, Hermione has turned to Draco for comfort. What happens when that comfort turns into something she needs? I own nada


**Stranger**

**Note:**

_I just thought of this while I was listening to Hilary Duff's song "Stranger." I hope you enjoy it because I wanted to write this all day, but just decided to do it now._

**Summary:**

_Hermione and Ron are dating and lately Ron's whole demeanor and attitude had changed completely. Because of this she has turned to one of her friends, Draco, for comfort but what happens when that comfort turns into something she has been looking for?_

Hermione Granger sat on one of the many couches in the Malfoy Manor and sighed. She had been here for the past two hours reliving the past few months to Draco; who, I might say, was liking every moment of it. He was casually slouching against a large black settee and looking at her expectedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I am telling you the truth."

"I just don't see how you could be when you say that the people who are around you the most, don't believe a words you are telling me now."

"He's changed, Draco." Hermione exasperated.

"I get that Hermione, but you haven't yet told me how he has changed, or a better question, why neither Harry nor Ginny don't seem to believe what you told them?"

"It's because he has them wrapped around his fucking fat finger."

When Draco heard Hermione he burst out laughing. "But I thought you had then tighter than he does."

"This is not funny, Draco. Why do you think I am here now? I need someone, _sensible_ to talk to."

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious. Just start over then. From the beginning."

"You can't be serious. That was an tw hour conversation!"

"And you have nowhere to go. If you haven't notice your suitcases are upstairs in one of my guest rooms."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But from the beginning?"

"The beginning." Draco then uncorked one of his large glass bottles of firewhiskey, poured two glasses and handed one to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and said "Fine, it all started a few months ago..."

_**Flashback**_

_Nobody believes me when I tell them_

_that you're out of your mind_

Today is the day for Hermione and Ron's bi-weekly date and Hermione was excited. She had planned this date, right down to the t, and she couldn't wait to see what Ron thought of everything. Instead of going out, like they usually do, she decided on a nice quiet dinner, for two, at their flat. Seeing as she had today off, she had the whole day to get any and everything she would need. She got the candles, the ingredients for the lasagna for dinner, the wine to drink and even the flowers to decorate her table with.

At about fifty minutes until Ron was to arrive she started to get ready. She had just got this gorgeous blue dress she had a feeling he would like. So after taking a nice, soothing shower, she applied a tiny amount of makeup, followed by some glittery lotion Ron bought for her and his favorite perfume. There was no way this date would ever go wrong with all of this emphasis that she was putting on. At about five to, she slipped in her dress, zipped it up, grabbed her inch high pumps and made her way to the living room.

Finally the time came for the dinner to start and Ron had yet to come. She wasn't worried because she knew he was always a few minutes late. Ten minutes past and still no Ron. Twenty minutes, thirty minutes, even forty-five minutes past and still there was no Ron. Hermione, who had already left the living room, was in the kitchen pacing. She was both worried and angry over the fact that Ron had not arrived yet. She was worried because she didn't know if he was hurt and she was angry because, if he wasn't hurt, why the fuck wasn't he there at their flat.

Suddenly the door to the flat swung open, hitting the wall behind it, and Ron stumbled in. Hermione stormed in the entryway and stopped, halfway, when she saw how Ron looked. His hair was all ruffled, he was loosing his tie and he looked tired. She took two steps towards him and could finally see just how tired and sweaty he was. His face glistened with the sweat and his eyes were very close to being bloodshot red. His shirt was now out of his pants and his tie in his hand.

Hermione grew worried and was about to ask where he was but he beat her to it. He walked up to her, kissed her cheek and said "I'm sorry I'm late, love. I've had a hectic day; filled with meeting after meeting after meeting."

Hermione knew that, sometimes, the meetings ran on until late in the evening and she was glad he was home. She smiled in response and said "It's alright. As long as you are okay then that is what matters."

Ron smiled, cheeky, at her and said "Well i'll just go take a shower so we could eat dinner."

Hermione smiled and watched as he made his way to the bathroom. As he walked past the living room he shedded his shirt and Hermione thougth she caught a glimpse of a small red mark on his neck. She shrugged it off seeing how he got small marks, much like the one he is sporting now, when he scratches his neck to much.

-------

Twenty minutes Ron came back out dressed in loose slacks and a white t-shirt. He had failed to notice Hermione sitting in the living room, waiting for him. He just walked straight into the dining room and took, _his seat_ at the table. Minutes later Hermione walked past him and straight into the kitchen. She then came out with a dish of lasagna, Ron's favorite, I might add, and a bottle of champagne.

An hour lately, after the lasagna was done and they were on their second bottle of wine and desert, Hermione cell phone goes off. Ron, who didn't want her to have the cell phone in the first place, dropped his fork and balled his fist. Hermione, who was scrambling from the table to get her cell phone, in the bedroom, didn't hear or notice Ron's actions. She ran down the hallway, threw open the door and answered the phone.

She had been waiting on this call all day and look at the time they would call her. When she in the middle of the her dinner with Ron.

"Hello." Hermione said into the phone.

"Hermione, sorry for calling you so late."

When Hermione heard the voice, she sighed. Thank Merlin it was Draco.

"Yeah Draco. What's up?" She walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"I got some information on the rates you needed."

"I still can't believe you had to get back to me, on the rates of the hotel, you own yourself."

Hermione knew Draco rolled his eyes but he said "I am a busy man, Hermione. Just get a pen so i could give you the information."

When Hermione heard that she ran into the living room, which resulted in her tripping over the coffee table in the process, and grabbed her yellow pad book. She sat down on the couch, unaware that Ron was leaning against the wall behind her seething in anger.

After she wrote down the information Draco gave her she said "Thanks so much."

She then heard Draco reply "It's no problem. You know i'll do anything for."

"And I'll do anything for you." She replied "Just don't let it go to your head."

"My head? Why should I let it go to my head? I already know you love me." Draco said, while laughing.

Hermione laughed and said "I love you? I don't remember me ever telling you that."

Ron, who was close by listening to Hermione speak, boiled over when he heard her say _I love you_. He didn't hear anything she said after that and he really didn't care. He watched as she hung up her cell phone, still having no knowledge who she was talking to. He didn't care mind you, he just wanted to know who the hell she was telling _I love you_ to.

Ron watched as she got off the couch with the paper in her hand. He watched her for a few minutes until she came closer.

"Who was that?"

Hermione jumped slightly, at the sound of Ron's voice and said "Oh, just a friend."

"A friend? Is that what you call him now? I know the person is a he so stop fucking up."

Hermione looked at him and asked "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm bloody acting like this because you are on your _cell phone_ telling someone you love them."

"I did no such thing!"

"Stop fucking with me Hermione. I heard you with my own ears. You told him you loved him."

"I know what I said, _Ronald_, so don't you think I would know if I told the person I love them?"

"Shit Hermione, just admit its a man. I know it is."

"Fine, it was a male; but I did not, no way, shape or form, tell him that I loved him."

"Yes you did, Hermione." Ron bellowed out. "You're cheating on me aren't you?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she asked "Why would you ask that and most importantly, _how_ could you ask that?"

"How could I ask that?" Ron bellowed. "I ask that because you're making me wonder if you have someone."

"How could you ask that? I have never gave you any reason to think that!"

"Cut the bull, Hermione!"

"What bull, Ron? Are you out of your mind?"

"Why the fuck would I be out of my mind?"

"You know what, _Ronald,_ I don't know where you are getting your shit from but I don't want to be here when you come to your senses."

Hermione walked away but was pulled back by an agitated Ron "Where the fuck do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to spend the night at Harry's. That way you can calm down and fight your own aggression."

She pulled her arm, quickly, out of his arm and, before he could stop her, she apparated away.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them _

_that there's so much you hide_

A week later after the dinner incident Hermione and Ron were, finally, on good terms. He had apologized immensely for his behavior, after finding out that the person she was talking to was, indeed, a friend. So, Hermione decided that she would surprise Ron at his office with lunch. Of course she didn't make it, but she bought it and was carrying it to his office at the Ministry.

She walked briskly through the lobby of the Ministry and, after stopping and talking to Caroline, the secretary, she made her way to the nearest elevator. Ron's office was on the fifth floor and it would take a while before she got to it. Finally, after three minutes of waiting the elevator stopped in the lobby.

A few people came out and Hermione spedily walked in and pressed the number five. Without wasting a second, the door closed and quickly sped up to the fifth floor. When Hermione got out she took a few steps and bumped into Terri. She was the secretary of the floor and she was carrying an excessive amount of papers stacked on top of each other. She smiled at Terri, asked her if Ron was currently in his office and, after get the answer she wanted, she made her way to his office.

Even though she walked slowly to his office, she couldn't stop the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew something bad was going to happen, if she only knew how soon it was she would have sped up her walking. Finally she arrived at Ron's office and stopped. She didn't want to bombard inside, in case he was in a meeting with his boss, but yet she didn't want to knock because he told her that she didn't need to. So, after coming to a conclusion, she decided that she would open the door slowly and just walk in.

Her hand grabbed the handle and turned it slightly, to see if it was lock. She smiled when she realized that it wasn't. So she continued to turn it all the way, allowing the door to swing open. When the door swung open she saw something she never thought possible. There, in the front of her, was something she never thought she would ever, ever, see. Ron was in his chair and Susan, who worked in an office on the second floor, was leaning over in the front of him. Her blouse, which was extremely tight and showed massive cleavage, was almost all the way unbuttoned and her hand was on his thigh.

Hermione watched as Ron gulped and began loosing his tie; much like when he was nervous or tired. Then she accidently pushed the door back and it hits the wall behind it. Ron and Susan jumped apart and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two. Ron's eyes grew wide and Susan quickly buttoned her blouse back up. When Susan was done she stormed out the room and, before Ron could say anything, Hermione walked in, slammed the door behind her and said only one word : _Explain._

_You treat me like a queen when we go out_

_Wanna show everyone what our loves about_

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd_

Two months after that incident, it was Hermione and Ron's third year anniversary. Harry had decided to plan a dinner, with everyone, to celebrate the great occassion. He invited everyone he could think of. Most of their Hogwarts friends, all of Ron's family, Hermione's family, who couldn't make it, even Draco Malfoy, there new friend. The party went off without a hitch and it was the greatest day of Hermione and Ron's life. There was no arguments, just goofy performances and Ron being the perfect boyfriend. He held Hermione every chance he got, he kissed her almost every few minutes and, he paid more attention to her than anyone else.

Finally it was time for Hermione to go and talk to the guest of the party. She got up, kissed Ron on the cheek, and walked away to the back of the house where there were people drinking. Ron finally took this as his opportunity to do what he wanted and at this moment he wanted Lavender. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care. After Susan wasn't invited to the party, he decided to go and get something he knew he could get, Lavender.

She was sitting at the end of the table in an extremely short red dress. Ron walked over to her, whispered to her that he wanted to talk to her, in her ear and he left the room. A few minutes later she followed him and left the room. As soon as she set foot in the hallway, far from the other people, Ron pulled her against the wall and planted his lips on her.

----

Meanwhile, Hermione, who had just finished her conversation with the rest of the girls, decided that she would go back to keep Ron's company. She knew he must be bored to death, seeing as she wasn't there and she didn't want to torture him any more than she has already. So, she decided that instead of going the long way she would go the short way; which included coming across one of Harry's most darkened hallway.

She was glad she was wearing flats because her feet would have been killing her now. Before she knew it, she arrived to the hallway and began walking down it. She was walking in silence for a few minutes until she saw two people. They weren't exactly close but their hands showed something different. She saw someone's hand creep up the woman's thigh and under her short dress. She then saw the hand reappear and the man grab the woman's hand. He brought it to his lips and Hermione's eyes followed the woman's hand and was surprised when she saw who the person was that was kissing the woman's hands. It was her fucking boyfriend, Ron.

So, being the extremely pissed woman she was at the moment, she decided to play it for all its worth. She pretended like she didn't see anything and was all the way down the hallway. She yelled, but in a quieter voice, seeing as she was close "Ron? Where are you hon?"

She saw the two people spring apart and the woman take off down the hallway. She held her temper and watched as Ron wiped his lips. She pretended like she just ran down the hallway and was like "Ron! There you are. I was wondering where you went."

Ron laughed and said "I just came from the bathroom babe."

If he only knew that the bathrooms were on the other side of the house he would have said something else. He then walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and started to escort her back into the room, where the party was going on. Hermione, who was far from stupid, didn't trust him, as far as she could throw him, with her bare hands. She knew that, even though she wasn't happy, she still would plaster a fake smile on her face when she was around everyone else but at this point in time she was ready to tear his head off.

Suddenly the light from the party finally came into view. Hermione calmed her raging anger down, plastered on a fake happy face and walked out of the darkened hallway with Ron's, scummy, hands around her waist.

_But when no ones around_

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me it's just not right_

_But I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

Later that evening, after the party was over, Hermione and Ron finally left to go back to their flat. Hermione was still pissed at Ron, but he had yet to find out. After they arrived to their flat Ron quickly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her towards him. He pulled her face towards his and was about to kiss her when she turned her head. Ron looked at her in confusion and got even more confused when she pulled herself from his embrace.

Slowly, the confusion turned into anger and he, much like he did the last time, threw things out of porportion. His eyes grew cold and his body turned rigid.

"What's your problem, Hermione?"

"What's my problem?" Hermione started, slowly loosing her cool. "You sure you want to know what my problem is?"

"I asked you didn't I? I want to know what your fucking problem is."

"How about I give clues, that way you could feel like you finally did something right."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it is supposed to mean, you thickhead."

"How dare you call me a thickead you frigid bitch?"

"Oh, so I'm a frigid bitch now."

"Yes you are."

"Yes well, I might be a frigid bitch but at least I know better than fuck around."

"What are you on about now?"

"I was going to give you clues but the _frigid bitch_ in me decided that I would just give you what you want."

"And that would be?" Ron asked annoyingly.

"I know Ron."

"Know what Hermione?"

"Everything; Ron. I know about Susan and lately, I've found out about Lavender."

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger_

When Ron heard the name Lavender his eyes grew wide. He knew she would catch on with Susan, which was the reason he only saw her once a week, in their _special_ place but Lavender? How could she possibly know about Lavender, already? They had just started seeing each other a few weeks ago; and he was sure he was careful, very careful. He knew he couldn't get out of the Susan situation but he decided to lie, straight through his teeth, about the Lavender part.

"Okay, I admit..." Ron started "...I did fuck around with Susan, but I'm sure you caught on to it. But I did not mess around with Lavender."

Hermione stared at him for a few minutes in complete silence. She could not believe the bastard would lie to her; and in her face. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned out. She saw the cold expression in Ron's eye go a tad bit soft and that blew her over the edge.

"How could you lie to me?"

"I am not lying to you, Hermione."

"Bullshit!" Hermione exclaimed "I saw you."

"Wh-wh-what?" Ron stumbled

"That's right. I saw the two of you in the hallway, just today."

Ron was speechless. She had seen them. He had a feeling someone was watching but he had no idea it was her. When Hermione saw that he had nothing to say she decided to continue on with the conversation.

"Speechless aren't you, you bastard? How could you come here and accuse me of cheating on you when you know that you are the one fucking around on me?"

"Hermione-" Ron began but he was cut off.

"Don't, Ron. Just don't. I don't want to hear it."

"But Hermione, please-"

"Ron!" Hermione almost yelled "..just, leave me alone."

She began walking to the door when she heard Ron yell her name "Hermione, wait please."

Hermione opened the door, walked in the doorway, said "Go to hell." and slammed the door behind her. She didn't stay to see if he would come behind her she just apparated away.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?_

_You made yourself look perfect in every way_

_So when this goes down I'm the one who will be blamed_

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away_

_Baby, your secrets' safe_

A month after that incident, Hermione had yet to forgive Ron. Come to think of it she just came back home the last week. Anyway, tonight, Hermione and Ginny decided on having a girls night out. Hermione told Ron, just to be fair, and he said she deserved it, seeing as he was also going to the guys night out. She knew that there was a guys night the same night, but she didn't know if she could trust him to go out there; mainly because he could be lying to her at this moment.

As she was putting on her long black, designer, jeans, white, fitting, t-shirt and black boots her mind wondered, once again, on Ron. She was wondering if she had been to harsh on him. Besides no one had believed that he did any of what she told them. She had told Ginny everything she and Ron had fights about and Ginny always said "Hermione, you must be hallucinating. Ron loves you. He would never cheat on you."

No one believed her and they always stuck on Ron's side. They had told her that she was looking for flaws so she could be happy that Ron isn't a perfect boyfriend. But why would she, of all people, think of Ron as a perfect boyfriend? Of course she knew Ron wasn't a perfect boyfriend after what he had done but why couldn't they at least believe her? Before her thoughts could get any further she heard the front door slam and immediately knew that Ron had left to go to Harry's place.

She then took that as a sign to leave so she grabbed her purse and apparated to Godric's Hollow. She had no idea where this supposed ladies night was going to be but Ginny had specifically told her that everything was all set and done so she had nothing to worry about. When she apparated in the kitchen the first thing she noticed was Ginny sitting on the couch putting on her black stiletto heels. Hermione then briskly walked in the living room, smiling at Ginny and allowed her to grab her hand and apparate them both away.

Hermione, who wasn't expecting the sudden apparation, fell on her knees as soon as they both hit solid ground. Ginny, who saw this, giggled and helped Hermione up before someone came out and actually saw her on the ground. When she helped her up, Hermione's eyes grew wide. There was no way she was going in that place. I mean, how could Ginny bring her, being who she is, to a place like, like this? I mean how could she?

Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes and said "Ginny, are you serious? We're not going here; are we?"

"Of course we're going here, Hermione. Why would we?"

"But Ginny, do you know what this place is?"

"How could I not, Hermione. I picked the place."

"Why Ginny? This is a...a..."

"Geez, Hermione. Just say it. A brothel, Hermione. It's a damn brothel."

"Yes Ginny. It's a brothel, so why did you bring me here?" Hermione argued back

"To have fun. I'm not bringing you here to screw some random guy. You have Ron. We are only here to drink, talk, then go home."

"But I don't want to go in there."

"Right now, it's not about where you want to go, its about going in there and having fun."

"But..."

But Ginny cut her off and said "Don't make me have force you."

When Hermione heard what Ginny said she immediately shut up and allowed herself to be dragged inside. She had anticipated the brothel to be a sleazy place to pick up prostitutes but she was so wrong. The place looked sort of classy and surprisingly you could see no other woman, besides the ones she knew, in sight.

She slowly walked over to the crowd of woman, which consisted of Pansy, a girl from Hermione's job named Becky, Lavender, Susan and Millicent. Two of these girls weren't Hermione's favorite people at the moment so she just decided to ignore them. She stepped forward, hugged everyone, excluding Lavender and Susan and grabbed a vodka from a passing tray. She then downed the whole glass of vodka and thought _This is going to be a long night._

_-------_

Almost two hours, and ten glasses of vodka, later Hermione was, in shorter terms, drunk. Because of that, her speech was slurred, her vision was blurry, her steps were wobbly and, in addition to that, her judgement was becoming impaired. So, after deciding that she had to use the restroom, she got up abruptly and marched away from the conversation. She knew it was rude but right now she really had to go.

After about five minutes of walking she decided to take the first left she saw and when it came she dodged in the hallway. She silently walked down the hallway but then stopped. How could she be so stupid? She had walked down the hall and completely forgotten to ask someone where the bathroom was. She continued to walk down the hall, praying that she would see a sign and when she did she almost peed herself for how relieved she was. It had said _Bathroom ahead_.

When she saw that, her legs moved quicker then slowed down when she saw a door slightly ajar. She walked to the door and pushed it open slightly. When she saw what was going on inside she quickly stopped and started backing out of the room. _Shit_ she thought _Out of all of these rooms in this place I had to walk into one where these people where getting heavy._ As she was backing out she took the time to glance at one of the occupants then stopped short. Something about that person seemed familiar.

Being that she was intoxicated, she couldn't place where she saw the similiarities so she glanced at the person once again but when she did saw what was familiar we eyes grew wide. Red hair! The male had red hair and due to that fact it only led her to believe that there was only one familiar who were known for them; the Weasley's. Knowing that it could be either one of them made her really want to back out of the room so she starting backing out of the room; that was until the dim light in the room caught a full view of the male's face.

There sitting on a chair, completely nude, sprouting a full erection, and getting a lapdance was Ron. She couldn't believe it! This was the last straw. There was no way she was going to stay with him now. I mean she saw him with Susan, caught him with Lavender but seeing him with another woman, in this situation was something totally different. Then she saw something she never thought she would. She saw Ron grab the woman's waist, pull her to him and crush his lips to hers.

When she saw that she started, like the last time, to back out of the room. This was to much for her. She was already light headed to begin with then to see something like this? To make sure she don't see any more of his infidelities she closed her eyes and continued to walk back. As soon as she arrived to the doorway she heard Ron say something; which resulted in her eyes snapping open again. But, as soon as she what was going on she wished she had stayed home.

There before before her was this woman sitting on Ron's lap, riding him for all he was worth. She saw Ron jerk his hip up to go deeper into the woman and she heard the woman moan. That moan was what brought Hermione out of her drunken phase. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned on her heels and stormed out; not caring if she was heard or not. All she wanted to do was get rid of Ron for good.

So when she arrived to the end of the hallway she apparated away; not caring if Ginny was going to look for her, or for the fact, unbeknownst to her, that Ron had just called her name while having his orgasm.

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me its just not right_

_But I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do_

_Then they would see a stranger_

When she apparated to the flat she accio'd her suitcases and stormed into the bedroom. After all of the shit he put her through how could he cheat on her _again_? I mean, first Susan, then Lavender now this prostitute; what the fuck was wrong with him? At that thought she stormed to the closet and started throwing all of her clothes, and shoes into the suitcase. She knew she should have left him a long time ago but it was something else to actually see him having sex with another woman that made him seem dirty and just down-right low.

So after she was done with the closet she moved over to the multiple bureaus. She had decided not only to take her stuff but to take everything, and I mean everything she gave him back. All of the jewelry, all the tokens, I mean she took everything and just threw them into an empty luggage.

Finally, she had one last place to go; the bathroom. As she jerked open the bedroom door and heard the sound of someone apparating into the living room. At this point in time, she didn't give a damn who it was, it just better not be Ron because, Merlin help her, she was going to light his ass on fire.

As she raided the bathroom of all her stuff she felt someone come up behind her. She pretended like she didn't notice them; that was until the person made themselves known. She felt an arm snake around her waist and someone kiss her cheek

"Hey baby." she heard Ron say

Hermione decided that, not to explode, she would just pretend like she didn't see him so she released his hands from around her waist, and marched back into the bedroom. Ron, who was confused as her resistance, decided that he would follow her. When he went back into the room what he saw when he went in was something he wasn't prepared for. All of Hermione's stuff was rimming out of several suitcases and, in comparison to what it looked like before, the room was bare.

Ron looked at her, anxiously and asked "Hermione, baby, what's going on?"

But Hermione still didn't answer; so Ron asked again "Baby, please tell me what's going on?"

"In shorter terms, _Ronald_, I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving what? Me? The flat? Our relationship? What?"

"Everything Ron!" Hermione yelled "I'm leaving you, I'm leaving this flat, and I'm leaving behind all of the lies you told me."

"Oh here we go again." Ron mumbled. If only he knew that what he just said would trigger her off he would have kept it to himself.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Ron asked, confused that he didn't say anything.

"You know what Ron. Your lack of attention span is really starting to bore me."

"Are you calling me dumb?" Ron asked dangerously low.

"I didn't say it, you did but the only thing I would call you is a lying cheating dog."

"So you back on this stupid idea that I am cheating on you?"

When Hermione heard that she started laughing. "You really think I'm stupid don't you? You think that I don't see through all of your lies and your deceit? Well you are wrong because I know everything."

Ron yawned and said "And what is everything, Hermione?"

"Before I get to that, do you want to know where I went tonight?"

"Hermione, right now, frankly I don't care."

"Well, I went to a brothel."

When Ron heard that his mouth closed. She knew his interest was peaked. There was no way she would go to the same one he went to.

"Well, not to find a guy like you might be thinking, I went with the rest of the girls to the same brothel we all went to for Blaise's twenty-third birthday..." Hermione then took a comfortable seat on the bed and continued. "You remember that place don't you?"

Ron's mouth went dry. _Fuck _he thought _She was at the same one I was to_ "Yes..." he cleared his throat "...yes I remember."

"Well, the funny thing about that whole night was when it was time for me to find the bathroom..."

Ron's exhaled softly. There was no bathrooms in the hallway he was in so he was in the clear; or so he thought.

"...but I ended up in the wrong hallway. It turns out that this hallway was the hallway where sex was being given..."

Ron's mouth dropped open. She was in the same hallway as he was. He hoped she didn't see him.

"...and guess which room I ended up stumbling in?" When she heard that Ron didn't reply she continued "I ended up in the room; with you."

Ron's heart almost stopped. Hermione had caught him, in the act, with another woman. How was he supposed to lie about that?

"But no worries Ron. I now give you full range to, as they say, s_ow your royal oats_."

She then got up off the bed, grabbed her suitcases and shrunk them. She then placed them in her pocket and walked towards the doorway. She walked out of the bedroom with Ron hot on her heels.

"Hermione, you must have saw someone else because it wasn't me." Ron said in his defense.

"Really..." Hermione said, still walking through the hallway "So there was someone else with red hair, sitting on a chair getting ride but a next girl."

"Exactly..." Ron said. He sure hoped she believed him.

"You know what Ron? You're a worthless piece of shit you know that?" She stopped walking and faced him again "You really expect me to believe that when you are sporting a hickey the size of the jupiter on your neck?"

"Okay, Hermione, just please-"

"Your time is up Ron. You had your chance and you blew it. So just deal with the consequences."

Before Ron could say anything she apparated away and, not to Godric's Hollow.

**_End of Flashback_**

Draco, who was listening to the whole story intently, burst out laughing. I mean how often do you get to hear so much bad things about Ron, or as he still calls him, the Weasel? Even though he knew how Hermione must have taken the laughter he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He knew from the beginning that Ron was a cheater and when they started dating, he did warn her but she didn't believe him. He had told her what Ron did with girls but he guessed she had to see it to believe it.

When he looked at her, he noticed that she was staring off into space so he got up from the couch he was sitting in and walked over to the one she was currently occupying. He pulled her in his arms and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. She allowed her head to drop on his shoulder and she sighed.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Don't say that Hermione. They're not always happening to you."

"Yes they are Draco. I'm sure you remember Dean. That relationship ended the same way and for the same reason as the last one; they were cheating on me."

"But doesn't that tell you something Hermione?"

"That I'm not enough for them, yes."

Draco released her from his arms, turned her head to look at him and he raised her chin. "No, no, no. It should tell you that you are to much of a woman for them. They don't want women with class and intelligence. They want skanks who they could fuck whenever, wherever and however they want and not think of any consequences that may occur."

Hermione looked at him and laughed "Well, I remember when you were like that once."

"Yes well, I've escalated to a point where I know what I want, and skanks don't fit in the picture."

Hermione looked at Draco's lips, which were to close to her to begin with, and asked "And what do you want?"

"I want a woman who I can have an intelligent conversation with..."

"Well most of our Hogwarts classmates are out." Hermione said

Draco laughed and continued "I want a woman who is beautiful, sexy and sophisticated.."

Hermione pretended to ponder on that thought but said nothing.

Draco then drew his arms around Hermione and continued "I want a woman I could fuck and make love to and most of all, I want a woman who would do me well when I make her my wife."

"And how are you planning on finding this mysterious woman; Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well that one is easy because I already found her and she knows it."

"She does? And who is this mystery woman?"

"Oh you know her. As a matter of fact, you know her better than anyone else."

"Mmm." Hermione replied.

"But I have a question for you, Hermione." Draco started "Why did you insist on dating the Weasel when you knew how I felt, and still feel for you?"

Hermione exhaled loudly and said "Because I thought he could give me more than you ever could. I know that you warned me about him but you did have a reputation of having numerous girlfriends at once and, coming out of the last relationship I had with Dean, I just couldn't deal with that."

"But do you still feel that way now?"

"Of course I don't. I just wished I could go back and, instead of giving Ron a chance, I could have given it to you."

Draco smiled at her and leaned closer to her "So why don't you forget about him and do just that?"

Hermione, who was to close to Draco, said nothing. Her mind was blank and there was nothing she could say. She knew she had feelings for Draco, and had them for a long time too, but was she ready to travel down that road again?

"Hermione, did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said, why don't you give me a chance?"

"Let's just say I do decide to give you a chance, when do you think I should start?"

A smirk formed on Draco's face as he licked his lips. Hermione's eyes followed his lips but they snapped back to his mouth when he said "How about now?"

But Draco didn't wait for her to answer because he brought his lips down to hers. When she felt his lips on hers her mind, once again, went blank. The only think she could focus on was the way his soft, luscious lips collided with hers. Suddenly his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip and, after Hermione opened them, Draco pushed his tongue inside her mouth. When his tongue touched hers sparks went off in her head. She had never felt a kiss so explosive in her life.

After minutes of non-stop kissing, they pulled apart gasping for air.

_Omigosh!_ Hermione thought _Ron never kissed me like that. _But after moments of just sitting there relishing in the mind boggling kiss she got, she looked at Draco and said "You know what Draco? You're right?"

"When am I not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as his arrogance and said "I think now is a perfect time for us to start."

But without waiting on him to reply she lowered her lips, sighed loudly and thought:

_Mmm_...a_t least he's not a stranger._


End file.
